ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Laurent Paris
Yves Saint Laurent is a designer that created an outfit and various pairs of shoes and sunglasses worn by Lady Gaga. In 2012, Hedi Slimane became the elm of the brand which he renamed to Saint Laurent Paris. His first collection was Spring/Summer 2013. Prior to that, Slimane was the designer of the YSL Rive Gauche Homme collection from Fall/Winter 1997 to Fall/Winter 2000. Accessories Handbags Yves Saint Laurent Muse Handbag.jpg|''Muse'' Lady Gaga At Tsongas Arena for Kiss 108's Jingle Ball.jpg|(Dec 11, 2008) 1-12-09 Returning to King's Cross Studio 002.jpg|(Jan 12, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 1-27-09 Leaving Roxy Nightclub 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2009) Saint Laurent - Downtown large tote.jpg|''Downtown'' 09-01-15 London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC Radio 1 001.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Saint Laurent - Easy Rock studded leather tote.jpeg|''Easy Rock'' 8-8-09 Arriving Hotel in Chiba City 002.jpg|(Aug 8, 2009) 8-17-09 Israel Airport 1.jpg|(Aug 17, 2009) 8-24-09 Leaving the MayFair Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) Lady Gaga at tegel airport 09-6-09.jpg|(Sep 6, 2009) 9-9-09 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2009) 9-9-09 Arriving at Fun Radio 001.jpg 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg|(Sep 25, 2009) 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg|(Oct 3, 2009) Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories Wallets Yves Saint Laurent - Patent wallet.jpg 2-25-09 François Berthier 018.jpg|Francois Berthier (Feb 25, 2009) Sunglasses YSL - Oversize clear frame sunglasses.jpg Out in Vienna.png|(Nov 10, 2010) Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Y505 Garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision 44 YSL - SL 100 LOU.jpg|''100 Lou'' 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 002.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2016) Saint Laurent - 98 California sunglasses.jpeg|''98 California'' 3-28-16 Twitter profile 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2016) 4-2-16 2016 Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 002.jpg|(Apr 2, 2016) 4-3-16 Variety BTS Photoshoot 001.jpg|(Apr 3, 2016) Belts YSL - Patent leather belt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 11-17-11 Children in Need Performance.jpg|Children in Need (Nov 17, 2011) 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg|(Dec 24, 2011) 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) T-shirts YSL - Breton stripe t-shirt.jpg 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) Jackets Yves_Saint_Laurent_leapord_print_jacket.png Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) 3-5-10 Leaving Hotel in Birmingham 001.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(Jul 16, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Double_breasted_redtrench_coat.jpg 10-14-11 Recording Studio 001.jpg|(Oct 14, 2011) YSL - Fringed black leather jacket.jpg 3-8-15 Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 003.jpg|(March 8, 2015) 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) YSL - Braid Trim Camo Field jacket.jpeg 4-1-15 At a Dog Park in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 1, 2015) 6-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2015) Saint Laurent Paris - Varsity bomber jacket.jpg 5-11-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 11, 2015) 6-20-15 Backstage concert at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 20, 2015) YSL - Black coat.jpg 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 19, 2015) YSL - Wool Garbadine blazer.jpg 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 25, 2016) 2-28-16 Backstage at The Dolby Theater in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 28, 2016) 3-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) YSL - Appliquéd distressed denim jacket.jpg 3-19-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Mar 19, 2016) 3-22-16 Twitter 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2016) Shoes YSL - Tribtoo pumps.jpeg Polaroid.jpg|(Jan 7, 2010) Spy-Cam Suit 02.jpg|(Feb 26, 2010) Out in London 3.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-3-10 Leaving Hotel in Cardiff 001.jpg|(Mar 3, 2010) 8-22-10_Terry_Richardson_006.jpg|Terry Richardson (Aug 22, 2010) 9-23-10_Lady_Gaga_walking_in_the_streets.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) 9-25-10 Funeral.jpg|(Sep 25, 2010) YSL - Bi-colour perforated lace-ups.jpg 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Mar 11, 2013) 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 4-5-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) YSL - Black smoking patent leather loafers.jpeg 3-28-13 Arriving hotel in Chicago 002.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Apr 3, 2013) 7-23-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 23, 2015) YSL - Oxford Janis 105 boot.JPG 8-13-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Aug 13, 2013) 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 003.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg|(Aug 17, 2013) YSL - Metallic cat boots.jpg 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) YSL - Cat leather ankle boots.jpeg 3-23-14 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg|(Mar 23, 2014) YSL - Cat studded boots.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 002.jpg|(Aug 8, 2014) 8-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg 7-19-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 19, 2015) 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 8-4-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2015) 8-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 20, 2015) YSL - Fold-over studded leather booties.jpeg 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) 11-14-15 Arriving at a Store in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 14 ,2015) YSL - Wyatt crystal-coated suede ankle boot.jpeg 9-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) 9-14-15 Instagram 007.jpg YSL - Candy sandals.jpg|''Candy'' 4-27-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 27, 2015) 6-9-15 Leaving Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) #"Trib Too" in size 33 ½, released in late 2008 Fall/Winter 1980 Haute Couture Collection Yves Saint Laurent Haute Couture 1980 geometric shapes print gown.png 1-21-13 Arriving at Kitson Kids 001.jpg|(January 21, 2013) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Yves Saint Laurent Cage Ankle Boots.jpg|1 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 014.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) #Cage Ankle Boots Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_Winter_2009_Black_leather_bodysuit.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 4.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) Yves Saint Laurent Imperiale Pumps.png|''Imperiale'' Nobuyoshi Araki 11.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) In Berlin.jpg|(Sep 6, 2009) 9-7-09 IFA 2009 004.jpg|(Sep 7, 2009) 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg|(Sep 8, 2009) Fuse On the Record.jpg|(Nov 3, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6, 2009) in Houston Airport.jpg|(Jul 27, 2010) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection 00080m.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Palais Patent Leather Platform Pumps.png|''Palais'' 10-11-04 London1.jpg|Nov 4, 2010 Spring/Summer 2011 "Edition Soir" Collection Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2011) *Online collection. Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_2011_RTW_White_Ensemble.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) Cruise 2012 Collection Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Spring 2013 Collection HS x YSL - Spring 2013 001.JPG HS x YSL - Spring 2013 002.JPG 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 003.jpg|(Oct 9, 2012) 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 004.jpg 10-9-12 Reuters Interview 001.png Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Halter_Neck_Top.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Spring Summer 2012 shoes.jpg 12 November 2011 001.png|(Nov 12, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_RTW_Ruffled_Sleeves_Top.jpg Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Ruffle_Skirt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) Spring, Pre-Fall and Fall 2013 RTW Collection YSL - Bodysuit.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Aug 11) 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg|(Apr 30, 2014) 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg|(Aug 12) YSL - Tuxedo cape.jpeg 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio 001.jpg|(Aug 13) YSL - Studded dress.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg|(Aug 17) YSL - Fall 2013 RTW.JPG 11-12-13 At Howard Stern - Performance 001.jpg|The Howard Stern Show (Nov 12) 9-20-14 Outside at Music Machine Store in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2014) YSL - Fall-Winter 13-14.jpg|Signature Motocross slit leather pants 11-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 9) YSL - Fall 2013 007.jpg YSL - Black hat.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 004.jpg|(Nov 3) YSL - Leather shift dress.jpeg YSL - Leather bow collar.jpeg 8-14-13 Applause lyric video 001.JPG|"Applause" Lyric video (Aug 13, 2013) 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 003.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 004.jpg YSL - S13C.jpg 5-16-13 LM.com 001.jpg|(May 16, 2013) 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Dec 6, 2013) 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Mar 18, 2014) 9-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) AW13 Menswear Collection YSL - Plaid shirt.jpeg 9-12-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 003.jpg|(Sep 12) YSL - Red plaid shirt.jpeg IMG 1940195374218.jpeg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) 8-18-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Aug 18, 2013) 9-14-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 14) 9-30-13 Leaving a Recording Studio 001.png|(Sep 30) 10-6-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 6) 11-1-13 Leaving JFK Airport 002.jpg|(Nov 1) 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 2) 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg|(Nov 9) 11-20-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Nov 20) 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 001.jpg|(Jan 25, 2014) 3-13-14 Out in Austin 003.jpg|(Mar 13) 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg|(May 8) 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg|(May 21) 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 002.jpg|(May 22) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection.jpg 10-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 9, 2013) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 002.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk BTS 001.jpg|(Oct 18) 11-3-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 3) 11-4-13 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 4) 11-14-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|(Nov 14) YSL - Wool flannel shirt.jpeg 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2014) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 003.jpg 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 002.jpg|(Sep 8, 2013) 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.JPG|(Oct 1) 10-10-13 Out in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 10) 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 002.jpg|(Oct 29) 11-15-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 15) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Jul 21, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg YSL - Blue plaid shirt.jpg 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 003.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg|(Sep 11) 9-19-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Sep 19) 11-7-13 At her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 7) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|Terry Richardson (Nov 10, 2013) YSL - Red tartan plaid checked cotton poplin shirt - FW14C.jpg 11-7-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|Published (Nov 7) 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13) 2-2-15 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2015) 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2013) YSL - Poplin shirt.jpg 1-23-14 Out in Chicago 002.jpg|(Jan 23, 2014) AW14 Menswear Collection YSL - AW 2014 Menswear Collection.jpg 7-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 24) 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG|(Aug 22) 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Aug 25) 6-27-15 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jun 27, 2015) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection YSL - SS14C.jpeg Patrick-Demarchelier.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) YSL - Iconic Le Smoking Jacket (Multicolor).jpg 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 3, 2014) 5-17-14 Extra 001.jpg|(May 17, 2014) SS15 Menswear Collection SaintLaurentParis.jpg 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection YSL - Spring-Summer 2014 Collection.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 021.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13, 2013) Resort 2014 Collection Sasha Pivovarova for Saint Laurent Resort 2014.jpg Patrick-Demarchelier.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) Spring/Summer 2016 Menswear Collection Saint Laurent - Spring-Summer 2016 Menswear Collection.jpeg 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 002.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) Fall 2016 Collection Saint Laurent Paris - Fall 2016 Collection.jpg 3-20-16 Red carpet at Fashion LA Awards in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) Saint Laurent - Fall 2016 Collection 002.jpg 3-26-16 Arriving at No Name Club in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 26, 2016) Unknown Collections Y&I-I-1.png|1 "Yoü and I" (2011) Today 1.JPG|2 (Jul 8, 2010) YSL - Vintage dress.jpg|3 2-20-13 Out in New York 001.jpg|(Feb 20, 2013) YSL - Signature black Spring Wool trousers.jpeg|4 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Apr 3, 2013) Do What U Want - Music video 024.jpg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|5 (Nov 10, 2013) YSL - Vintage outfit.jpg|6 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 18, 2014) VintageYSL.jpg|7 6-21-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2015) 6-24-15 Arriving at Plaza Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|8 (Jun 24, 2015) YSL - Classic shirt.jpg YSL - Iconic Le Smoking trouser.jpg Saint Laurent - Velvet smoking slippers.jpeg 2-10-16 Arrival at Saint Laurent at The Palladium in LA 001.jpg|9 Saint Laurent Runway Show (Feb 10, 2016) 2-13-16 Shamrock Tattoo Salon in West Hollywood 002.JPG|(Feb 13, 2016) YSL - Panama hat.jpeg|10 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 25, 2016) YSL - Vintage fur coat.jpg 2-25-15 Newark Airport 001.jpg|(Feb 25, 2015) Saint Laurent - Leather bra.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 018.jpg|"DWUW" (Unreleased video) #Jacket #??? # Dress #Trousers #Iconic Le Smoking jacket #Outfit #Blouse #Tuxedo #Classic shirt, trouser, sequins jacket and slippers #''Panama'' hat Makeup 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) # Face: Youth Liberator Serum Foundation B30. # Eyes: Eyeliner Effet Faux Cils # 1. # Lips: Rouge Pur Couture # 51 Corail Urbain. Custom 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by YSL at the 2010 CES when announcing partnership with Polaroid Links *Official website *YSL Beauty US website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories